


Weight of a Promise

by blzter14



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Post-Advent Children, Relationship Growth, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blzter14/pseuds/blzter14
Summary: Theirs was a relationship that could withstand colossal challenges and adversities, forged and strengthened with promises of varying scopes and lengths.Words unspoken, symbolisms brushed aside, these were just some among the things that they were comfortable leaving as is for now but until when?For Cloud Strife, he wanted to make sure that Tifa Lockhart knew just how much she meant to him, and it would all have to start with that god forsaken Fenrir ring.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

The hustle and bustle of Seventh Heaven was quite audible from upstairs as patrons came and went for delicious food, a nice drink and good company.

It was a very busy Friday night, more than usual with people wanting to unwind at the best bar in the city after a grueling week of work.

The same could be said for Cloud, having just arrived after his deliveries and heading upstairs to check on Marlene and Denzel, before freshening up to do what he could to help downstairs.

He had recently taken to avoiding doing much of his work on Friday nights, and during weekends, in order to be able to spend more time with his family.

Not only were they happy to have him around more often but it worked well to soften the hard shell that Cloud often put up.

He was more expressive and talkative, showing a vibrant and more human side to his normally tough exterior.

Cloud was adjusting to normal life slowly but perfectly.

After seeing the kids and spending a bit of time with the little rascals, he heads into his and Tifa’s room, shedding his travel clothes and puts them into a hamper before hopping into the shower.

He visibly relaxes under the warm, cleansing water as it cascaded down his chiseled yet scarred body, taking away the fatigue and soreness from a long day of riding around to deliver packages.

While the water soothed his body, his mind was elsewhere, troubled.

For weeks now, Cloud had been eyeing the one piece of jewelry Tifa never took off, with disdain. The wolf ring that sat snug on her finger.

He knew what it stood for: Long-lasting friendship and a bond that would never be severed.

That was exactly why it bothered him to this extent.

He had been growing closer to her the longer time went on: building their home, raising two kids and earning a living together.

They had never made it “official” that they were basically seeing each other, but everyone knew. It was plainly obvious that the ex-SOLDIER and the barmaid were taken with one another.

It wasn’t as if they were overly public with their affection but it was clear in the way they interacted.

Seamless, natural, comfortable.

Like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly well.

To add on to his woes, Tifa had recently been floating the idea of officially adopting Denzel, paperwork and all.

To them, he already was their adoptive son but this would ultimately seal the deal.

_Sealing the deal_

It screamed at him, he wanted to have something more with her than what the wolf ring symbolized.

The words burned in his throat as he struggled to even say it, his emotions fighting with himself and accusing him of not even having the right to even think about it.

Tifa was perfection personified for him.

She was strong, independent, certainly spunky and possessed a level head in times of duress.

She was warm, affectionate, caring and motherly.

All the qualities Cloud had come to love and adore his entire life, she had them all in one beautiful and stunning package.

So what exactly was stopping him? They were basically together, having not recognized the official title nor even talked about it.

They shared a room and a bed for Gaia’s sake, greeted each other with a kiss when the day starts and ends, waking up and falling asleep in a tangled mess of limbs.

He grit his teeth in discontent, he was fighting with himself again.

With all of the things he’s done to her, it would easily make any other person give up and leave him for dead.

Not Tifa though. She stayed, not even holding it against him. She understood and was willing to forgive.

He, on the other hand, felt the need to punish himself, as if to make amends despite her overwhelming kindness and love, to prove himself worthy of her affection.

He felt like he was dragging her down, sullying her life with his mistakes. He was unclean whilst she was pure and untainted.

He was a dark stain on her life and he wanted nothing but the best for her.

These were the thoughts that plagued Cloud’s mind and he absolutely hated himself for even feeling like this.

She had constantly reminded him that she was more than happy having him be with her, that there was no man on earth that could possibly take her breath away or sweep her off her feet.

She had provided him with more than enough reasons to wash away his guilt-ridden thoughts, brought light back into his life and gave him hope for a normal and peaceful future with her and the kids.

Cloud turned the shower off and dried himself, making sure that no one was around when he emerged from the bathroom.

He decided that he would do something about that wretched ring, before anything else happened and it was too late, his insecurities be damned.

Time would wait for no one, Cloud was painfully aware of that. Everything that made him happy could be ripped away with a snap of a finger.

Donning a pair of loose black sweats, a plain white t-shirt and some casual sneaks, he pads out into the hall and makes his way downstairs.

He greets a few newcomers and familiars before heading behind the bar and pulling Tifa aside for a chaste kiss.

“Hey, all freshened up?” she asked with a gentle smile as they part, turning her attention back to the drink she was making.

“Yeah, just got done. What do you need help with?”

“Could you get started on some tenders? I’ve got an order for the family in booth five.”

“Copy that.”

He pulls his apron off the hook and ties it securely around his waist, making sure to wash his hands before getting started on cooking.

Cloud knew not to let his thoughts wander while he was working in the bar so he put all his focus on making sure he got things right as they came.

He was used to hectic nights like this. Orders came one after the other and didn’t seem like they would stop until the night was over.

No wonder Tifa looked a bit frazzled before he stepped in to help.

Every now and then, Tifa would move into his field of view as they danced around each other in a coordinated effort to fully service their customers.

Clearly they had been doing this for a while and had gotten so used to each other’s movements, similar to how seamless they had fought together a few years prior. No more dropped pans or smashed glasses.

Once again, that blasted wolf ring glared at him, nagging and teasing, making a mockery of his turbulent thoughts.

He couldn’t very well just ask her to take it off right now, not when it meant so much to her. He had to plan this carefully and the first on the job order would be to find a ring that was perfectly suited to sit on her finger.

For now, he would focus on doing his absolute best for himself, for her and for the kids.

“Cloud… the water is overflowing.”

“Damn.”

He’d spaced out again. He shook the silly mistake off before emptying the pint in the sink, while Tifa laughed and kissed his cheek.

“He’s real smitten with ya missy, it’s real nice seeing you two back to normal and sweet with each other.” a regular remarked.

Tifa thanked the man and promised another pint on the house for him.

The words made Cloud smile. It only made his conviction to take their relationship to new heights all the more stronger.

~

Cloud would be away for at least two days as he had packages needing delivery in Wutai.

The pay was amazing but that meant he would be away from Tifa, Denzel and Marlene.

He realizes that this might also be the only chance he gets of getting advice from some of the old crew with regards to this new ring he was planning on giving his partner.

It was a bit of a let down for the children as they had just gotten accustomed to having him back by dinner every day, and to have that streak broken disappointed not just them but Cloud himself and Tifa as well.

She understood and was very thankful for the prior notice however, being notified of the pending schedule a good two days before he set off.

It gave Cloud ample time to spend with his family, making sure that they got as much of him as they could before he would be gone for a short while.

For the kids, that meant additional time spent with them at the local playground and ice cream trips behind Tifa’s back.

He would play with them and read them stories at night before tucking them to sleep, effectively monopolizing their attention from Tifa whenever he was home.

For Tifa, he would spend every second that wasn’t reserved for the kids and some light paperwork. He did double duty at the bar and kitchen and even took over cleaning duties after closing so she could rest up sooner.

This way, he could live a bit guilt free, that he did all he could to reassure Tifa and the kids that he still cared deeply and would not pull another disappearing act.

The night before his delivery, Tifa walked in on him as he packed essentials into a travel bag, bending down and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

She placed a kiss on his shoulder and nuzzled her face against his, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“We’ll miss you Cloud.” she whispered to him

His gaze softened and he dropped a pair of socks into the bag before standing them both up, wrapping her tight in his arms and kissing her.

“I’ll miss you guys too. I’ll try to avoid anything unnecessary, shouldn’t take me more than two days. Think you can hold the fort down by then?”

“Who do you think I am? Of course I can! You know how much ass I can kick.”

They share a laugh and another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Wutai had been uneventful and less helpful to his endeavor than he might have hoped. It was clear to him that none of their old friends had a romantic bone in their body.

Yuffie was far too idealistic with the recommendations she had given him, a lot seemingly inspired from romantic novels and shows that had recently taken the oriental country by storm.

Cid and Barret, likewise, proved to be too blunt and straightforward with their ideas that it would make Cloud look like he just wanted to get it over with.

Thankfully, Shera offered something simple yet sweet, something that Tifa could appreciate all the more.

A simple promise band so that even when he decides to propose to her, it would still hold meaning and would not be replaced.

Their entire relationship was built on promises, new and old. This would be the perfect ring to replace the wolf ring.

It was deep yet succinct, purposeful and straightforward, very much like Tifa.

She wasn’t gaudy with her taste in jewelry but she did find some enjoyment in dolling herself up from time to time. He wanted the ring’s design to match her as a whole, something that would look amazing with any outfit she wore.

Upon Shera’s recommendation, Cloud scoured Junon on the way back to Edge for a suitable ring that would outshine that of the wolf ring that had adorned her finger for the longest time. Far too long for his own tastes.

As he refilled Fenrir’s tank for the journey back to Edge, he started to think of ways on how to give it to her. He wanted it to be special.

Nothing over the top such that it would be considered too tacky and up Yuffie’s alley of delusional gestures of grand romance but at the same time, he didn’t want to simply just hand it to her.

He toyed with various ideas before deciding that he would come back to them at a later time. He had to find the perfect ring first.

After paying for his fuel, he rode off towards the shopping district in the hopes of finding a jewelry shop quickly. He wanted to be back home before the kids went to bed.

-

It was vexing for Cloud. There weren’t a lot of jewelry stores around and the ones that he had been to were either closing up for the evening or did not have anything he deemed worthy enough for Tifa.

He decided to make another pass through the shopping district to see if he had missed any stores, rushing a bit as the sun was rapidly disappearing over the horizon.

If he didn’t find one now, he would have to do so another time with probably less than ideal prospects in Edge as compared to the shops here in Junon.

His eyes spot a non-descript store, the sign on top simply saying “Jewelry and Accessories”. With the place it was situated in as well as its neighbors, no wonder he had missed it.

It wasn’t built nor designed like the boutiques he had been to and yet somehow, it called to him. This was his last chance and he’d be damned if he made Tifa wait any longer.

Securing Fenrir by the roadside, he entered the shop, greeted by a meek older man that looked to be approaching retirement age.

The shop itself was nothing special, just a regular looking shop with glass cases and shelves adorned with various accessories and jewelry. Cloud walked around, concentrating mostly on the selection of rings by the front of the store.

“Looking for yourself or for someone else?”

The kind yet gruff voice throws him off as the clerk smiles at him.

“Someone else, my partner.” he paused, wondering if that was the right title to call her. “I want to get her a promise ring, something simple.”

“Ahhh, making that small, next step before proposing? I can understand.”

“Sort of? I’d greatly appreciate your help. My tastes aren’t exactly… refined.”

The man laughs and pulls out the bottom display and places it on the counter top.

“One doesn’t need refined tastes if they know their partner well enough. Go ahead, take your pick. I’m sure you’ll find the right one for her.”

Cloud eyed the various rings arrayed in rows, ranging from simple metal bands made of either silver or gold to those with small jewels fastened to them.

They were a far cry from those in the other shops and yet somehow these called out to him. They were much more suited for the purpose he intended for Tifa.

The man talks him over each individual ring, citing the design, craftsmanship as well as the price. This would go on for a few minutes as Cloud struggled to decide.

He’d taken note of a few that seemed right but he was holding off on making a decision he didn’t want to regret.

The Wolf ring had been a similar case before and, now that he looked back on it, seemed like such a juvenile and lousy design choice.

They were already on the second display when his eyes are drawn to a thick silver band with a minute turquoise gem much like the color of his eyes. It screamed simplicity but to him, this was the one.

This was the ring he would give to Tifa Lockhart.

He picked it out of the display and held it up to the light, admiring how the metal complemented the glitter of the jewel.

“That is a good choice.” the shop keep smiled, getting the black box for it. “Would you like an engraving?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

He hands the ring over to the man and starts writing on a small slip of paper. He already knew what he wanted.

He sat down to wait for the engraving, calling Tifa to tell her the small white lie that he had just gotten off the ferry in Junon and was on his way back to Edge.

If he pushed it, he could make it back around after dinner.

They talked for a short bit before the shop keep waved him over, telling her that he’d be home soon. Despite the noise in the background, he could tell that she was excited to have him back.

“Here you are young man. Make that woman of yours happy.”

“I aim to do so, thanks.”

He pays for the ring promptly and steps out of the shop, fiddling with the small box in his hand.

It felt so foreign to him. He had given gifts to Tifa before and that included jewelry but never a ring.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. It would serve as a good crash course for the next ring he would give to her in the future. For now, this was his focus.

Hopping on Fenrir and throttling the engine to life, he made his way out of the city and into open country, counting the minutes until he was back home.

As the wind blew past him and the light slowly faded from the sky, the small box sitting snug in his pocket felt heavy, much more than any of the swords that were held in their compartments.

~

He had made it back to Seventh Heaven far earlier than he thought he would. Was he that eager to give it to her? No, he couldn’t yet. It wasn’t appropriate to just hand it to her willy-nilly.

He could see Tifa had just turned over the closed sign when he pulled up front, a smile lighting up her face once she sees him pull over.

Cloud gives her a smile and points over to the back alley where their garage was situated and nods, pulling the massive bike in and closing the shutter.

“Welcome home, Cloud.”

Her soft tone cut the silence in the garage as she walked over to him, reached up to pull him down to her and kissed him.

He laughed and reciprocated, making sure the box wouldn’t accidentally make itself known to her.

They pull away and just hold each other there for some time, missing each other’s warmth and just basking in the other’s presence.

“Are the kids done with their homework?” he asks quietly, placing a kiss on her crown before gently parting from the embrace.

“Yeah, they’re doing their chores and should be done soon, just in time for dinner like you are!” she beamed, dusting off his collar and pauldron before helping him with the souvenirs he had gotten from Wutai and Rocket Town.

They walk into the bar and Cloud is tackled onto the ground by Denzel and Marlene with hugs, already beset with excitement and questions about his trip.

He had rarely made it to the other side of Gaia these days and the kids reveled in the stories that would come their way from Yuffie, embellished and dubious though the details may be.

“Cloud will have all the time later to spend time with you, now how about you let him freshen up and finish your chores. Dinner will be ready soon.” she called with mirth in her eyes as the kids clambered off him and set about their work.

He nods to her in thanks before heading up to their room, pulling out the small, black box and pondering where to hide it before the appropriate time and situation came.

Tifa was very thorough and curious when she saw something different, more so when it came to their belongings. He would have to be very crafty and discreet if he planned on keeping this ring a secret from her indefinitely.

Carefully weighing his options for a few minutes, Cloud came to the realization that Tifa never went near anything related to Fenrir. It would be the perfect hiding spot.

He placed the small box on top of his bedside drawer in the meantime, making his way to the shower, shedding his clothes and washing away a day’s worth of dirt, dust and grime.

~

Tifa had just set the plates down, readying the table for her family when she noticed Fenrir’s keys on the floor where Marlene and Denzel had pinned him down earlier.

It must have fallen out of his pocket.

“Marlene, could you keep an eye on the chicken? There’s still time before it’s ready but I want to be sure. I’ll just get Fenrir’s keys up to Cloud.”

“Ok, Tifa!”

She smiles gently at the child and, with the keys in her hand, makes her way up to their room.

The door was open and the room, empty. She surmised that he must have just gotten into the shower.

Not wanting to disturb him, she makes her way over to his bedside table when something catches her eye.

A box, small in stature yet bulky in shape.

She was no stranger to jewelry and instantly knew that this was not something Cloud would get for himself.

Tifa was certain, this small box housed a ring.

Putting the keys down quietly, she listens and looks at the shower door, judging if he was about to emerge or not.

Deeming it safe enough to snoop and satisfy her morbid curiosity, she picks the box up, feeling the felt material between her finger tips.

Opening it, her breath hitches as she beheld the small piece of jewelry sitting secure inside. It was elegant in its simplicity.

She is tempted to pull it out but decides against it, choosing instead to admire it from the safety of its container.

Thoughts swim in her head and she struggles to keep her emotions in check. Was this what she thought it was?

No, it couldn’t be. What if it was?

Was she secretly pining for this? Would she expect more from Cloud now?

She shakes her head and closes the box with a sigh, placing it down on the bedside just as she found it. Picking up the keys, she leaves the room quietly, leaving no evidence of her discovering the ring or being in the room at all.

Instead, she places the key on his desk inside his office before hurrying back down the stairs, careful not to rouse suspicion from the kids.

Tifa needed to calm down and bring herself back to reality.

They didn’t care about labels and were perfectly comfortable living their lives together as is.

Try as she may, a pit was forming in her stomach and awakened a deep seated yearning for validation, for something solid that she could cling to, for hope that it was indeed possible.

Deep down, she did want the world to know that she was with Cloud Strife, that they were more than just friends living together under one roof, raising a family and making ends meet.

As she sets about finishing their dinner, she stares at the wolf ring sitting on her finger and lets her mind wander.

This had been with her for who knows how long and she’d never dared take it off. It held so much meaning and grounded her yet somehow, it had abruptly turned her thoughts upside down once she discovered Cloud’s little secret.

‘ _What could it mean?’_


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed without much incident and no, new scares much to Cloud’s relief.

The week long Harvest Feast started today and the family all piled into a small van that Cloud had rented out for them.

With their luggage secure at the back and after making sure that the bar and all its entrances were locked and secure, Cloud pulled away from the street and began the trip to Kalm.

It was early in the morning still, around six, when they left Edge. Tifa wanted to get there before the opening ceremonies started at noon so they could fix up the cabin they would be staying in for the night.

The Feast grounds had been set up near the Chocobo Ranch, playing host to a wide variety of attractions such as market stalls, games and all sorts of themed activities that the kids would no doubt enjoy.

As soon as Cloud stopped the van in front of the cabin, the kids rushed out and ran around, laughing with joy. Rarely did they get to do this surrounded by lush greenery and big open spaces that you would never be able to get in Edge.

He laughs as Tifa follows them and chides them gently for getting out before Cloud had even parked properly. He takes his time admiring the situation in front of him before safely turning the engine off and getting out himself.

He had lucked out when finding this place, a rustic log cabin situated among others in a row that was a walking distance from the Feast grounds. The fields were wide open but there was no worry about monster attacks. The WRO would make sure that every festival-goer could safely enjoy the festivities without fear.

Tifa pats the wrinkles on her clothes and gives him an apologetic smile, offering to help him with her bags to which he accepts.

They would let the kids play around while they fixed their belongings inside. They deserved to enjoy their childhood for as much as they could while it lasted.

His thoughts take him back to what he wanted to do today, the ring safely nestled in the satchel bag hanging around his shoulder at this very moment.

Time would be limited as they would no doubt be running around everywhere today and would be too tired to do anything else once they came back to the cabin later tonight.

Cloud needed to pick out a designated time and place or risk having to think of one on the fly. He could aptly deal with pressure on the battlefield well enough but this was entirely uncharted territory for him.

It felt heavier and more oppressing than staring down a feral Behemoth.

Something clicked in his mind. They were technically alone right now and in a quiet place to boot. The opening ceremonies wouldn’t start for half an hour still and the kids were still outside.

He quickly shot it down. It didn’t feel right and felt quite half baked if he were to do it now. Watching Tifa putting clothes into the dresser, he thumbed the outline of the box on his bag before joining her.

He needed to do better.

~

Tifa had been trying not to hyper fixate on the ring. She had spied him fishing it out of the toolbox when they left their home that morning and had no doubt that it was with them here.

It was a nice enough occasion and far from being a normal day for them. Of course it would be an amazing backdrop if Cloud dropped down and proposed to her here.

She felt giddy with a twinge of anxiety, thinking of ways as to how Cloud could go about it but again, she did not want to expect for fear of setting expectations too high or low for him.

Hell, she had to stop assuming it would even be an engagement ring to begin with. She simply did not have enough concrete evidence to even arrive at that.

He didn’t deserve that from her, after all they’ve been through. It would be a struggle not to interpret anything and everything he did today but she would endeavor to do so with her entire being.

She watched him with a small smile as he bent down to put their spare bag into the bottom of the dresser before closing it.

Never in all their years would she imagine Cloud acting so docile and domestic. He was the one to suggest this trip to them and made all the arrangements and reservations himself. She found it very sweet that he was doing everything he could to continuously remind them of his promise.

If anything, he acted like a proper “head of the family” would. It was astonishing.

“Something wrong Tifa?”

He caught her gaze, giving her a confused look. It looked cute, like a curious puppy.

“No. I’m just living in the moment, happy that we get to do these kinds of things now. Normal things like a normal family, don’t you think so?”

She sits down on the side of their bed, feeling the mattress with her fingers as her eyes catch the wolf ring on her finger. Quickly, she looks up and sees that he too was staring at it.

Tifa could see it in his eyes, he was thinking about something. The moment was fleeting as he looked back up at her and smiled, extending a hand towards her.

“More to come hopefully. I take it I did a good job?” he smirks.

Gently, she puts her hand in his and lets him pull her into his arms.

“You definitely did.”

~

Cloud couldn’t help but try to hide the scowl on his face. The day had come and gone faster than a speeding motorbike on a highway and with it, a lot of the opportunities that he had been afforded had gone to waste.

Life had it in for him, he was sure of it by now. Nothing ever went his way. At each and every corner, something would either take Tifa’s attention away from him or they would be robbed of privacy.

To say that it was infuriating would be an understatement, Cloud was absolutely livid and his seething nature would undoubtedly be noticed by Tifa.

He couldn’t fault others for his inaction, it was what it was: a harvest feast full of things and people that would be a huge distraction. It was ultimately up to his discretion when to give the ring to her and he had failed to do so.

Now the kids were asleep, tucked into their beds while she busied herself with preparing for a good night’s sleep.

Idly playing with the ring between his fingers, he sat at the porch staring at the clear night sky. The fireworks had long since vanished and what buzz was still left on the festival grounds were the few people still drinking and those closing up shop for the night.

Cloud closed his hand tightly around the small piece of jewelry, cursing himself.

“You seem awfully distraught. Anything I can do to help?” her sultry voice came from just behind his ear, her slender fingers weaving their way underneath his shirt collar to knead at his shoulders.

Her tender ministrations couldn’t stop a small groan from escaping his tightly pursed lips from the way she worked tension from his taught muscles while placing tender kisses on his neck.

“Just you being here is enough Tifa, more than enough.” he heaves out, not realizing that he had been holding his breath just as much as he had been holding onto the ring.

“Well it certainly seems that way Mister Strife. A gil for your thoughts? What’s bothering you?” she asks him, voice quiet with concern.

Her fingers gently slide up to cup his face between her hands, making him look up at her.

“Just...” he trailed off, getting lost in her beauty. The way the moon made her porcelain skin light up in the night, the way her lips pursed in a pensive line and the manner in which her hair loosely fell down her face in small strands.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there.

“Pondering on some things that have gone unsaid, words that need saying and things that need doing, yet all have come to pass me by.” he continued, slowly pulling her down for a chaste kiss before standing up and quietly pocketing the ring.

He held her hand and led her to the railing, looking out over the vast countryside of Kalm.

It truly was a beautiful place and would’ve been perfect if he had just mustered up the courage to give her the ring.

For Tifa, she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that their little excursion had come and gone uneventfully. Not to say that she did not have fun with her family but she would be remiss if she didn’t at least accept that she wanted something more to happen.

With the way Cloud was talking right now, he was clearly alluding to the ring, wherever it was. Not only did he feel frustrated at himself, he seemed more troubled than he should be.

It was only a piece of jewelry after all.

She felt his hand take hers gingerly, caressing the ragged metal of the Fenrir ring on her finger, eyes looking down at it.

“You know, I never told you this but I’m really starting to regret picking this particular ring out for you. What was I even thinking?” he chuckles, turning it side to side.

“Well it did seem like a pretty cool idea back then with your whole lone wolf spiel. I thought it matched and helped me connect with you more somehow.” she whispered, trying to put an amusing spin to an otherwise gloomy time in their lives.

“Friendship and trust. I know that’s what I told you when I gave this to you.” he says, moving his gaze up to hers.

He felt a second wind coming onto him and the situation presented itself perfectly. It was now or never and he would be damned if he let this last chance slip him by.

“I can’t help but feel it’s not enough now. For years we’ve been more than just that haven’t we?” he mused, searching her eyes for an answer.

“Of course Cloud. We were never one for labels but I’m quite sure we’ve been together for a long while.”

He continued. “I’ve kept my promises to you, all of them whether big or small. I’ve assured you, Marlene and Denzel that I’m here to stay, bettered myself as a father figure and made sure that we lived a comfortable life.”

She watched him with cautious eyes, wondering where this was all going but nonetheless, she wholeheartedly agreed with all that he confessed, nodding her head slowly and giving him an encouraging smile.

“I want to… make a new one. Not just for you but for myself as well.” he murmured

Digging deep into his pocket, he fishes the small ring out and finally, presents it to her.

She’d seen it before of course but couldn’t help but feel that it was more spectacular than it was.

Watching the silver glint under the moonlight, she marveled at its simplicity. Not in just the make alone but with the way he was giving it to her.

A simple gesture, nothing grand yet slightly cliché. Her heart was beating fast. She had yet to hear what it was for.

“Tifa, I’ve learned this lesson the hard way. We shouldn’t take things for granted, not with the way our lives have played out. We’ve lost too much time, too many people. It would be a disservice if I didn’t affirm this with you, to make sure that you knew.”

He carefully slid the Fenrir ring off her finger, the small indents against her skin being evidence to the fact that she rarely took it off.

Cloud was shaking, she could see it on his hands, feel it on his breath. She bit her lip and kept her composure, willing the tears back as he slipped the new ring onto her finger.

“I want to make a new promise to you Tifa. One day, it could sooner or later, I don’t know yet.” he drawled out, voice quivering with emotion he was sure he never felt before.

“One day, we will make that next step in our relationship. Let this ring be a concrete symbol of that.” he finishes, placing a tender kiss upon it.

A tear slips down her cheek, followed by another, and another.

She felt no disappointment as it was definitely not an engagement ring. His confession felt more than she could ever hope for, more heartfelt than any of the proposals from Yuffie’s cheesy novels.

“I’ll hold you to that Cloud Strife. I trust you and I’m confident I’ll arrive at the same answer that I’ve always held for you.” she choked, wiping her face before wrapping her arms around him and sharing an emotional, fervent kiss with her lover.

A great weight had lifted itself off his shoulders and with the promise of an answer in the future, he could wish for nothing more at this moment.

Under the moonlight, they held each other with the hope of a brighter future together.

Sealed by a promise, one of many that pieced their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the long wait for the next fic! I do try my best to deliver only the best that I can give and what I'm comfortable putting out there! I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
